


Forging Over

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Forge Over: To force a ship violently over a shoal by a great quantity of sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging Over

**Author's Note:**

> As always, undying thanks to [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman** for the beta and encouragement and title handholding.
> 
> Originally posted 2-18-06

“My God, man.” The sharp, aristocratic voice brought Archie up short, apology dying on his lips. “Have you been at sea so long you can’t function on dry land?”

“Good God.” Archie’s mouth fell open. “Major! Er…my Lord!”

“What you lack in manners, Mr. Kennedy,” Edrington allowed a small smile, “you make up for in enthusiasm.”

“Lord Edrington!” Archie laughed. “What brings you to Portsmouth?”

“Waiting for orders.” Edrington glanced up the street. “Tell me, Mr. Kennedy, are you terribly enamored of remaining in the rain, or shall you join me for a drink?”

“Of course, my Lord.” Archie adjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned, falling into step with Edrington.

“And where is your Mr. Hornblower?”

“Still aboard.” They moved together in step, the solid, echoed sound causing them both to smile.

“Best be careful, Mr. Kennedy. You may be mistaken for a soldier.”

“Never, my Lord.” Archie grinned impishly. “I’m afraid I haven’t the discipline.”

Edrington raised an eyebrow, his gaze raking over Archie’s body, lingering just shy of too long. “I think you underestimate yourself, Mr. Kennedy. Surely with the proper motivation, your discipline would be exemplary.”

Archie smiled, a soft laugh pushing past his lips. “Your confidence in me is heartening, my Lord.”

“And yet neither of us has the sense to get in out of the rain.” Edrington moved past Archie to open the door to the tavern. Warmth and smoke swirled into the grey day and Archie let out a involuntary moan at the scent of heavy ale and roasted meat. Edrington clasped his hand on Archie’s shoulder and guided him inside without a word.

They settled at a table, Edrington nodding to several other soldiers crowding the room. A serving girl approached them, paying no attention to Archie as Edrington ordered for both of them before relaxing back in his chair.

“So, they have allowed you free roam of the city without anyone to keep you in check.” Edrington smiled and nodded as the serving girl placed to large mugs of ale in front of them. He circled his hand around one of them, lifting it to his lips. “How did you manage that, Mr. Kennedy?”

“Well, my Lord,” Archie took a sip from his mug then ran his tongue over his lips. “I’ve been granted leave to secure myself a new uniform.”

“Oh?” Edrington set his drink on the table again. “No longer acting lieutenant?”

“No longer, my Lord.”

“Well then.” Edrington lifted his glass again. “That requires a toast.” He pressed his mug to Archie’s. “Congratulations.”

Archie’s grinned, ducking his head as a flush darkened his cheeks. “Thank you, my Lord.”

The serving girl set two steaming bowls of stew on the table. Edrington nodded as Archie’s grin widened. “Better, perhaps, than salt beef and bread, Mr. Kennedy?”

Archie shoveled a hearty spoonful into his mouth and nodded, swallowing as quickly as he could. “I would not wish to disparage our ship’s cook, my Lord.”

Edrington smiled. “Indeed not.” He picked up his own spoon and dug into his meal. They ate in silence save for Archie’s quiet noises of pleasure. He scraped the bottom of his bowl then drained the dregs of his mug.

As he set the mug down and sighed, the distant tolling of bells penetrated the low din of the tavern. “Four bells of the first dog watch.” He pulled his purse free of his jacket. “If I’m to find lodgings for the night, my Lord, I should take my leave of your fine company.”

Edrington closed his hand around Archie’s as he attempted to open the small leather bag. “Do not insult my generosity, Mr. Kennedy.”

Archie bowed his head slightly. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“I fear that you are optimistic in regards to lodging, however. The 95th and 43rd are awaiting orders, and the Indefatigable is not the sole ship in port.” He finished his own drink and rubbed his chin. “However, the owner, knowing both my rank and title has provided me with a suitable room. I would be most gratified if you continued to avail yourself of my hospitality.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Archie shifted in his seat, refusing to meet Edrington’s eyes. “But I fear I must decline.”

Edrington’s eyebrow lifted slowly, his lips curving into an arc of amusement. “Must you.” He reached out and snaked the leather pouch from Archie and poured the coins into his hand. “And what do you propose to use to buy your new uniform, Mr. Kennedy?”

Heat flamed Archie’s face and he stood, shouldering his bag. He reached out, curling his hand over the coins, his jaw tightening as Edrington’s own hand circled his grip.

“I do not mean to insult you.”

Archie’s sneer matched his heated gaze. “And yet you did, my Lord.”

“Then allow me to make up for my slight.” Edrington’s hand loosened though did not release. The thumb grazed over the rough skin of Archie’s knuckles. “Please?” His voice was soft, tinged with dark amusement at the plea.

Archie held Edrington’s eyes then dropped his gaze to their hands. Edrington released his grip completely, fighting a smile as Archie’s hand remained in his. Archie cleared his throat, his gaze warring between amusement and resignation. “Why do I feel as I’ve been outmaneuvered?”

“Because, Mr. Kennedy,” Edrington stood and moved away from the table, heading toward the door at the back of the tavern. “You’re on land and, however capable you may be of taking orders,” he stepped back to allow Archie to proceed him up the narrow stairs. “You’re no soldier.”

**

Archie set his bag down on the chair beside the door and surveyed the room, lush by the standards of most taverns and far beyond what he himself would likely ever afford. “Befitting your rank and title indeed, my Lord.”

Edrington smiled and unfastened the gold buttons of his jacket. The bright wool parted, exposing the crisp, creamy white of his linen shirt. “There are few enough times I am allowed to take advantage of my station.” He sat in one of the chairs framing the small table beneath the window. He spread his jacket and spread his legs, his eyes hot on Archie. “Come here, Mr. Kennedy.”

“Pardon me, my Lord?”

“Come here.” He let his eyes roam over the line of Kennedy’s body, surveying him critically. Archie watched Edrington’s eyes as he walked toward him slowly, stopping a short distance away from the him. Edrington leaned forward and caught Archie’s coat, fingering the worn fabric. “Where will you go?”

“Pardon me, my Lord?”

Edrington looked up at Archie’s strangled question and watched Archie watch him stroke the coat. “For your new uniform.” He released the wool and leaned back again in his chair. “Where will you go?”

“I confess, I…I hadn’t given it much thought, my Lord.”

“Hmm.” Edrington stood, uncoiling slowly from the chair. Archie stood his ground as Edrington’s body filled the distance between them. “I thought as much.” He caught one of Archie’s buttons and ran his thumb over the raised anchor. “I know a man.” He lifted his eyes and met Archie’s gaze, smiling as Archie’s lips parted. “Perhaps we can see him tomorrow.”

“You’ve done far more than you should, my Lord.”

“Don’t fret, Mr. Kennedy.” Edrington moved away leaving Archie standing, his eyes following. “I’m sure you’ll have an opportunity to repay my generosity.” He looked back as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on a hook next to the bathing area.

Archie unknotted his stock, unwinding the dark cloth from around his neck. He slowly removed his jacket and waistcoat, draping them over his arm before turning to face Edrington.

“Put your things right over there, Lieutenant.” He gestured to a hook on the wall and the chair beneath it. “Can I pour you another drink?”

“If you intend to join me, my Lord.” Archie carefully hung his clothes before turning back to the room.

“Of course.” The fingers of one of Edrington’s hands unfastened the buttons at his neck, the dark hairs shadowing his chest as he parted the fabric. Her poured two glasses of amber liquid and slid one across the table to Archie. “How long is your leave?”

“Just two days, I fear. They’re refitting the mizzenmast and repairing some of the deck damage. We’ve been in port a week already, though my order of promotion just came through.”

“And you’re to remain aboard the Indefatigable?”

“Yes, my Lord, though several transfers have come down the line.”

“And Mr. Hornblower?” Edrington ran his finger along the rim of his glass as he smiled. “You say he still serves with you?”

Archie nodded and took a sip of his drink, watching as Edrington lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck before trailing his fingers down to the hollow of his throat. “Yes,” Archie swallowed and looked away. “He does.”

“Hmm.” Edrington drained his glass. “Pity he couldn’t join us.” He exhaled and stood, rubbing the back of his neck again as he rolled it from side to side, stretching the taut muscles and tendons. “Well, Mr. Kennedy, I fear I have had a long day and anticipate an early start tomorrow. You’re, of course, welcome to remain or return later, at your leisure.”

“I think I’m not quite ready for sleep, my Lord.”

“In that case, avail yourself to the brandy or, if your wishes run otherwise, the tavern and other entertainments below.” He bowed his head and began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “I’ll bid you good night.”

Edrington stripped off his shirt, laying it across the back of a chair as he shrugged on his nightshirt. The crisp black of his pants rustled as he removed them, offering Archie one last smile. Archie nodded and downed another quick gulp of brandy, his eyes watering as it burned. “My Lord.”

Nodding, Edrington made his way to the bed and slipped easily beneath the coverlet. “Mr. Kennedy.”

**

Edrington groaned softly at the feel of rough hands and hard flesh. His hips rolled on instinct, the meeting thrust of another body jerking him from the cusp of sleep. He caught his breath, silencing his question as he remembered Mr. Kennedy’s presence as the explanation for another man in his bed.

Another man with warm breath and warmer fingers, sliding over Edrington’s hips and thighs, beneath his nightshirt to skate over the flat planes of his abdomen. Archie’s soft sighs and moans were huffed out against his neck like whispered promises as his hips rocked in the steady sway of a man asea, rolling him against Edrington in lazy waves.

He cursed softly under his breath, reaching down to catch Archie’s hands as they continued their journey along his legs, down to the soft skin and silky rough hair of his inner thigh. He grasped the errant wrist and held it, his breath caught in his throat as Archie struggled slightly, mewling with the restraint, his hips rocking forward with greater intent.

Edrington closed his eyes and muttered another soft curse as Archie twisted his hand free and slid it along the fabric pulled taut over Edrington’s cock. Archie’s low moan of satisfaction burned at Edrington’s neck as he grasped Archie’s hand again and held it still, turning onto his back and easing away from the younger man.

Archie’s muffled protest was lost in the pillow as he filled the space Edrington vacated, his hips still rolling and thrusting against the mattress with slow deliberation. Edrington stared down at Archie as moonlight played over his bare legs and the curve of his arse, shadowing the soft push of flesh as Edrington released Archie’s hand and watched him tuck it beneath him, finding his own straining flesh.

Another curse passed his lips and he stalked past the small divider that shielded the bathing area and leaned his head against the mirror, one hand wrapped around his cock as the other shielded it with his linen handkerchief, his teeth grinding at the flesh of his lip as he bit back the sounds roiling in his throat as he came.

**

Archie sat up, rubbing his eyes against the thin sunlight that streamed in through the window, throwing Edrington into shadow. He stretched and squinted, shading his gaze with his hand. “Good morning, my Lord.”

“Mr. Kennedy.” Edrington stood, rising from the chair with predatory grace. “You slept well, I hope?”

“Very well, my Lord.” Archie dropped his hand from his eyes as Edrington moved into shadow, using it to stifle a yawn. “I always assume I’ll not be able to sleep without the sway of the sea beneath me.”

“Indeed?” He lifted his chin, adjusting it above his collar. “I’ll leave you to prepare for the day and meet you downstairs.”

Archie nodded, his brow furrowed. “My Lord?”

“Yes, Mr. Kennedy?” He snapped the words, his gaze hard.

“Have I done something to upset you, my Lord?” He dragged his legs free of the tangled sheets, standing and meeting Edrington on equal eye-level. “If I’ve managed to put forth offense or overstepped my bounds, I apologize unreservedly.” He looked genuinely puzzled as he shifted on the cool floor. “This being the case, my Lord, I would dare not impinge upon your generosity further.”

“I am, Mr. Kennedy, a man of my word, and would appreciate it were you not imply that I am not.”

“My Lord!”

“I will see you downstairs, Mr. Kennedy?”

Archie nodded, his gaze cool and his face flushed. “I’ll be down shortly, my Lord.”

Edrington twisted out a tight smile. “Very well. I’ll leave you to dress.” He closed the door behind him and made his way down the stairs, dissatisfaction tightening the muscles of his shoulders and back. The pure, honest confusion in Archie’s eyes had indicated that the night had been a dream-soaked blur for him, which seemed to annoy Edrington even more.

“Hell,” he muttered under his breath as he sat at one of the empty tables, signaling for the serving girl. She hurried over and curtsied, breathless and eager. Edrington let his eyes roam over her, his smile lengthening as he considered her ample charms, watching a rough blush heat her skin. He reached out, fingering her long skirt, his eyes locked on the pink, creamy skin above the ribbon at her breasts.

“My Lord,” She curtsied and swallowed hard. “You’ll be wanting breakfast?”

“Yes.” He released her skirt and trailed the palm of his hand down the expanse of fabric. “Two.”

“Hungry, Major my Lord?” Her voice took on a thick, husky tone and he smiled.

“Famished.” He raised an eyebrow as he lost her attention to the sound of Archie clearing his throat. With a regretful sigh, he dropped his hand and turned his attention to his companion. “I took the liberty of ordering for you, Mr. Kennedy.”

“I’m much obliged, my Lord.” Archie had a sly smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he sank into his chair. “I’m simply ravenous.” The serving girl looked from one of them to another and turned on her heel. “I’m afraid I upset your companion.”

“Who?” Edrington glanced over his shoulder at the swirl of skirts and chuckled dryly. “Ah. No. There is a line that one cannot cross as Lord Edrington. Whores and dockside girls are perfectly acceptable, as they only care for the coin you given them. High society debutantes who seek marriage and family and security are also allowed. The ones that fall in between…they’re not allowed for either Major or my Lord.”

Archie nodded, his gaze still on the serving girl. “No. I imagine not.”

“But, perhaps, perfectly suited for a Lieutenant?”

“What?” Archie drew back, his eyes darting from the girl to Edrington. “Oh, no. No, my Lord.”

“Hmm.” He tapped his finger on the table. “I’ve had a note sent to my friend, informing him that we would be at his shop within the hour. I did not suppose you wished to spend all day buried in cloth, so I thought we’d get it out of the way quickly and then allow you free reign of what leave you have left.”

“Very considerate of you, my Lord.”

“What does a member of His Majesty’s Royal Navy get up to on shore leave, Mr. Kennedy?”

“Much the same, my Lord, I would assume as a member of His Majesty’s Lobsters.” Archie smiled as the girl set two platters in front of them. She glared at him in response and flounced away again. “So long as it doesn’t including making close friends with the local tavern girls, apparently. I fear I don’t have your touch for that, my Lord.”

“I’ve had more chance of late to practice, Mr. Kennedy. It is an acquired skill.” He tucked into his food, spearing a chunk of ham. “I’m sure that, should you set your mind to it, you could make all the close friends you might desire.”

Archie laughed softly and shook his head. “I’ll leave that to you, my Lord. My sole wish is for a new number one uniform and a very strong drink before three bells of the morning watch when I shall find myself presented in all my newly outfitted glory to Captain Pellew.”

“Assuming those rumors aren’t true and you find yourself presented to someone else.” Edrington watched Archie as he ate. “I’ve heard that the Renown is short officers.”

“Captain Sawyer’s ship.” Archie’s managed a small smile. “I had heard that as well, my Lord.”

“I would imagine the old man could use some new blood.”

“He’s one of the most respected in the fleet, my Lord. Nelson’s own. I doubt he would wish himself stuck with a fledgling Lieutenant.”

“I’m sure scores of other Lieutenants share your awe and admiration. But not all of them come from the decks of Edward Pellew’s Indefatigable.” Edrington polished off his meal and patted his stomach. “So, shall we go and make you presentable enough should you find your way in front of Nelson’s own?” Archie got to his feet quickly, then slowed as he straightened, his eyes darkening. His normally cheerful countenance shifted to one of disconcertion. “All is well, Mr. Kennedy?”

“Yes, my Lord. All is well.” He shook his head and smiled, falling in Edrington’s wake as he made his way to the door. “All is well.”

**

Archie glanced around the room, taking in the bolts of fabrics. He ran his hand over she plush red velvet, closing his eyes as his fingers threaded through it. “It’s as soft as…” He stopped, the heat of a blush staining his cheeks.

“Velvet?” Edrington drawled, sinking down onto the low, cushioned bench and leaning against the wall. A small, bent man hurried into the room, letting the door close behind him. “Ah. Harrison. How are you?” Edrington stood and nodded at the man’s bow. “This is Mr. Kennedy. He’s just been promoted to Lieutenant and needs a new uniform.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“Let’s see if we can give His Majesty’s Navy something to talk about, eh?” He nodded to the dark blue rolls of wool. “Secure your good name in their future fortunes.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Harrison moved over to Archie and walked around him in a slow circle. “Hmmm. Yes. Yes. I know just the thing.” He looked up and furrowed his brow. “Undress, if you would.”

“I’m sorry, Sir?”

“Jacket. Waistcoat. Shirt. Undress.” Harrison glanced back at Edrington and he smiled, nodding his reassurance. Sighing, the old man looked back at Archie. “Strip?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Archie fumbled with the slick buttons of his jacket, tugging it off his shoulders. He looked around, finally finding a hook to hang it on. Settling it on the wooden peg, he made short work of his waistcoat and draped it over the worn wool of his jacket. As Harrison left the room, he unknotted his stock and unwound it from his throat. He glanced over at Edrington then unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and tugged it over his head.

Edrington stood and Archie shifted nervously, watching the other man as he moved closer, circling him slowly. A lone finger ran along the waist of Archie’s breeches, occasionally glancing over skin as he completed his circuit and stopped directly in front of Archie. “Take them off.”

“Off?” Archie’s breath caught as he held Edrington’s eyes. “My Lord?”

Edrington let his gaze run down Archie’s bare chest to where his own fingers rested on the thick placket. Archie looked down as well, swallowing hard as Edrington pulled his hand away, the tips of his fingers brushing across the swell of Archie’s arousal. “Take them off, Mr. Kennedy, unless you intend to have your next pair of breeches made to fit over these.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Archie unbuttoned his placket and stepped out of his boots and breeches, standing before Edrington in his undershorts and stockings. Harrison came back in shortly, ignoring Edrington’s dark, heated gaze that raked over Archie, following the quick slide and snap of the measuring tape.

Archie’s jaw was tight, his teeth alternating between clenching and grinding as he kept his eyes on Edrington. His breath was stilted and heavy as Harrison moved around him, his hands like nervous birds fluttering just over Archie’ skin. Finally he stopped and glanced at Edrington who dragged his gaze away from Archie. “The linen, my Lord?”

“Try it first.” He nodded and brought over a bolt of fabric, holding it up against Archie’s skin. Edrington looked at it then shook his head. Harrison shrugged and brought over another sample. “That one.”

“Very well, my Lord.” He left the room, returning shortly with a crisp, white shirt. He guided it onto Archie, letting him shrug it onto his shoulders. The fabric flexed with the stretch of his muscles and Archie closed his eyes.

“Someone would steal this off my back, much less out of my chest.”

Edrington ignored him. “Moleskin for the breeches, I think.”

“They’ll fare well, my Lord.” Harrison left again and Edrington got to his feet, pacing a slow circle around Archie. He didn’t speak as Harrison came in, draping the breeches across the chair nearest Archie.

Edrington picked them up, smoothing his hands over the sleek fabric. Raising an eyebrow he handed them to Archie, smiling slyly as their hands touched. “A much better fit, I’m sure, than the last pair.”

“I’ve grown a bit since I was 17, my Lord.”

“Indeed.” Edrington backed away as Harrison re-entered the room. Over his arm was draped a waistcoat as white as his shirt while the other hand held a crisp, bright blue coat with white lapels. Archie smiled widely, his eyes dancing as he held it up, carefully plucking a stray thread from the surface. Archie took the waistcoat and shrugged it on, reaching out for the jacket. Edrington took it from his reach, moving around behind him and holding it, his eyes hot on Archie’s as he looked back over his shoulder. “Allow me.”

Archie swallowed hard and nodded, stepping back so that Edrington could guide the jacket up his arms and over his shoulders. His hands smoothed the lay of the fabric as Archie grasped the lapels and adjusted them, turning to face the long mirror. He smiled slowly. “Lieutenant.”

Edrington caught his eyes in the reflection and bowed his head slightly. “Lieutenant.” Allowing the hint of a smile, he turned and nodded at Harrison. “I believe Mr. Kennedy is satisfied.”

“Very well, my Lord. 15 pounds nine pence.”

Archie froze, the pulse at his jaw jumping. Very slowly, very carefully he slid out of the jacket, laying it across the arm of the chair. Edrington and Harrison watched him as he slowly eased out of the clean fabrics; his rough swallows the only sound in the room. Stripped of everything save his undershorts and stockings again, he gathered his Midshipman’s uniform and pulled the worn clothes on. He finally broke the silence with a raspy clearing of his throat. “I’m afraid, Mr. Harrison, that your fine work is far beyond what my salary will allow.”

“Take out your purse, Mr. Kennedy.”

“I apologize…”

Edrington’s voice hardened. “Take out your purse, Mr. Kennedy.”

Archie flicked a dangerous glare at him, swallowing again as he fingered the leather pouch free of his inside pocket. He opened the bag and his eyes flashed with fire. He poured the coins onto the table beside the door, picking what he’d left the ship with from the large pile, leaving the others lay. He raised his eyes to Edrington, bruised honor darkening the liquid blue. “If you want a whore, my Lord, I suggest you try the docks.”

“As I recall, Mr. Kennedy,” Edrington didn’t recognize his own voice, “that would be where I first found you.”

Archie’s jaw tightened and he turned toward Mr. Harrison. “I appreciate your time, Mr. Harrison, and apologize for wasting it. Now that he has a bit more coin to spend, I’m sure Major my Lord would be happy to reimburse you.”

Edrington sighed as Archie stormed out of the room, relaxing back against the wall. “Hell.”

“Indeed, my Lord?”

Harrison started to gather the clothing when Edrington shook his head. “Wrap it. If I’m going to pay you for your time, Harrison, I’ll get more than just the pleasure of your company for it.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

**

Edrington paused at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall. Archie stood there in full Lieutenant dress uniform, his jaw tight as he stood at attention. “May I ask, Mr. Kennedy, if you’ve been standing like that the entire time you’ve been here, or if you merely took up the stance when you heard my boots on the stairs.”

“I’ve come for my things, my Lord.”

“And here I thought you were just keen for the presence of my company once again.” Edrington fished the key to the room from his pocket and moved to the door. He turned his head toward Archie. “At ease, Mr. Kennedy.”

“I just want my things, my Lord.”

“So you’ve said.” Edrington moved into the room, holding the door open for Archie. “Come in.”

Archie followed him into the room and walked to the chair where his bag lay. Edrington shut the door and leaned against it, one foot cross over the other, his arms folded over his chest. Archie turned, his face drawn, tight with anger. “Excuse me, my Lord. I would like to pass.”

“I’m afraid, Mr. Kennedy, that I cannot allow that.” He raised an eyebrow and cocked his lips with a smile. “At least not until we rectify this situation.”

“Rectify?” Archie laughed, soft and low. “I’m sorry, my Lord, perhaps you have other friends and acquaintances that don’t take slight being called a common whore.”

“I did not call you a whore, Mr. Kennedy. You applied that label yourself.” He shook his head. “For me to purchase the uniform for you would have been embarrassing for us all. Questions would have been asked, insinuations made. As it is, Mr. Harrison assumed, until you remonstrated, that you were my cousin. Somehow the bandying about of terms like dock-side whore apprised him of the fact that that was not the case.”

“I would apologize for the slight to your good name, my Lord, were I convinced you had such.” Archie adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “Excuse me, my Lord. I’d like to pass.”

“I am aware, Mr. Kennedy, of how much your promotion means to you. I gleaned from my time aboard the Indefatigable that you had been through quite an adventure and had just resumed your station not long before we were in Muzillac. I was impressed with how you handled yourself, and by your devotion to your…men.”

“The King pays me, my Lord. I do not need your charity.”

“Charity, Mr. Kennedy,” Edrington pushed away from the door, taking a step closer to Archie, “implies that I would expect no recompense for it. And, let me assure you, that is not the case.”

“Intimating, my Lord,” Archie laced the words with dark sarcasm, “that my assessment of your thoughts on me were not far off the mark.”

“You _assume_ that I would claim my payment between your legs, Mr. Kennedy? You _imply_ , Sir, that I would defile myself and violate the laws of God and His Majesty’s service,” he paused and looked questioningly at Archie. “For you?”

“To be honest, my Lord, I don’t know what you seek or what this machination of yours has hoped to accomplish.”

“I merely wished to help a fellow brother in arms, Mr. Kennedy.” His voice held a soft lift of amusement. “Share what I have with those less fortunate than I.”

“Get out of my way.” Archie took a deep breath and let it go slowly. “Please,” he bit through gritted teeth. “My Lord.”

“I think perhaps, Mr. Kennedy, your own need and desires might be influencing your reaction to what was merely an extension of friendship. Brotherhood.”

“My what, my Lord?”

Edrington reached out, his hand fingering the shining gold buttons on Archie’s lapel. “Shall I tell you how you spent last night, Mr. Kennedy? Your hands roaming over my body, proprietary and demanding.” His lips parted on a thick breath and he licked them, watching Archie’s eyes follow the sweep of his tongue with his eyes. “Pressed against me, grinding, thrusting…”

Archie gripped Edrington’s shoulders and shoved him back against the wall, his voice low and rough. “I do not know what game you think you are playing, my Lord, but I will not have you toy with my life as if it is something you can grind under your heel.”

“But it is, Mr. Kennedy,” Edrington reminded him softly, shifting his weight and Archie’s hold on him. Archie stepped closer, his pulse pounded hard and fast in his jaw. “And I do not lie. Not about this. You were against me. Thrusting.” Edrington’s voice thickened and deepened, rasping roughly as he leaned into Archie. “Your body on mine.”

Archie’s breath shuddered out of him as his hands tightened in the scarlet of Edrington’s jacket. “Stop.”

“Is that what you want? Mr. Kennedy?” Edrington leaned in, his breath feathering over Archie’s lips. “Me to stop?”

Groaning, Archie shoved him hard back against the door. “You know nothing.”

“I know that you’re obviously desperate for a warm body. What’s the matter, Mr. Kennedy? Mr. Hornblower still pining for his lovely lady from Muzillac?”

Archie growled, practically snarling as he thrust Edrington against the door again. “I will not discuss Horatio with you.”

“Ah.” Edrington smiled and licked his lips hungrily. “Did I strike a nerve? What’s the matter? Was this to be a romantic weekend spoiled by her ghost?”

“Shut,” Archie pressed his lips hard against Edrington’s, groaning as his mouth opened beneath his. Her jerked back and swallowed hard. “Shut up.” His voice broke on the words and he found Edrington’s mouth again, his tongue thrusting into the moist heat. Their voices mingled as they both moaned, Edrington’s hands coming up to fist in Archie’s hair, breaking the hold the younger man had on him.

He tugged Archie’s head back, exposing his neck above the dark fabric of his stock. Archie’s hips rolled forward, thrusting hard against Edrington as he broke the kiss, lowering his mouth to the curve of Archie’s neck, sliding his tongue over the faint hint of stubble. Archie’s fingers pushed at Edrington’s jacket, fumbling with buttons in the small space between their bodies.

“Mind your own,” Edrington breathed, pushing Archie away and unfastening his own jacket. He unwound his scarlet sash as well, tossing everything onto the bed as Archie wrestled free of his new uniform, laying his jacket and waistcoat over the back of a chair. They stared at each other, both gasping for breath as Archie reached up and unwound his stock, undoing the two buttons that held his collar closed as the black silk fell to the ground.

Edrington followed suit then pulled his shirt over his head and sent it to join his jacket then closed the distance between them, tugging Archie’s shirt free from his breeches. He guided it up over Archie’s head and laid it across his waistcoat. He turned back to Archie, trailing his fingers over his chest. Archie shoved him back, unfastening his breeches as his determined stride forced Edrington back against the door again.

“So impatient, Mr. Kennedy.” He caught at Archie’s breeches, tugging him closer. “How long have you wanted him?”

Archie’s eyes narrowed. He reached out, tugging at the placket of Edrington’s breeches. “Take these off.”

Edrington laughed throatily and shook his head. He caught Archie’s hand tightly about the wrist and pulled him close, pushing against him and turning them both around so that Archie’s back was to the wall. “You do it.”

Archie forced himself off the wall and caught Edrington’s lip between his teeth, biting almost hard enough to break the skin. He jerked back and pushed his own breeches down, his under shorts and stockings falling to the floor in their wake. Edrington ran his hand down Archie’s chest to the dark gold tangle of hair on his stomach. Archie shook his head and grabbed Edrington’s breeches. “Take these off.”

Edrington’s eyebrow lifted and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, unfastening the buttons of his breeches and discarding them along with the rest of his clothes. He took a step forward, gasping aloud as Archie moved, edging around him and pinning him to the door. “Mr. Kennedy.”

“My Lord,” Archie’s breath was hot on his neck, his teeth grazing his ear.

“Do you need an order?” Edrington’s voice was husky as he struggled just enough to thrust back against Archie. “Or can you live up to your rank?” He glanced back over his shoulder, a sly smile curling his lips. “Or do you need Mr. Hornblower here to tell you what to do?”

Archie’s hand settled between Edrington’s shoulder blades, his face a mask of anger as he pinned him to the door. He shoved hard and then stepped back, fumbling for his bag. Edrington watched him from the corner of his eye, his breath hitching as Archie freed a small jar, twisting the lid free. As Archie’s fingers dug into the thick balm, Edrington dug his fingers into the wood of the door.

He closed his eyes as cool fingers found his overheated skin, his breaths coming in quick succession as Archie ran two fingers over him from the base of his cock to the tight circle of muscle. He swallowed hard, managing a smile between his gasps. “I’m not your delicate superior, Mr. Kennedy.”

“Stop,” Archie hissed, thrusting two fingers past the aperture. Edrington’s body tightened, shuddering as he was penetrated. “Stop.” He thrust his fingers, straddling the stretched muscle of Edrington’s leg, his cock rubbing against Edrington’s thigh. “Now.”

“Privilege of rank, Mr. Kennedy.”

Archie freed his fingers, thrusting them back into the jar he still gripped tightly in his other hand. He coated them then coated his cock, growling against Edrington’s shoulder. “This is not about rank, my Lord.” He ran his cock along the same path of his fingers then pressed the tip against the muscle. “This is about you. And me.” He dropped the jar and grasped Edrington’s hips with both hands, holding him hard against him as his hips rocked roughly against the other man. “Nothing else. No one else.”

“Yes, Mr. Kennedy,” Edrington managed a soft laugh, the sound fading as he lost his breath, one of his hands sliding down the door before reaching for his cock, wrapping his hand around the hard shaft. Archie’s teeth sunk into his shoulder, his breath hot and desperate on his skin. “No one but us.”

Archie groaned, his hands flexing, his nails scratching at Edrington’s hips as he came, thrusting the heat of his orgasm deeper with every stroke. Closing his eyes, Edrington tightened his grip on his shaft, increasing the rapid stroke until his muscles tightened and he spent himself against the dark wood of the door.

**

Edrington leaned against the door as Archie slumped against him, both of them breathing heavily as the slick slide of sweat cemented them together. After a long moment, Archie rolled away and leaned against the door next to Edrington, his head turned toward the older man. He smiled briefly and closed his eyes.

“Does he know?”

Archie opened one eye and shook his head, his smile faltering slightly. “Know, my Lord?”

“Mr. Hornblower. Is he aware that you’re in love with him?”

Archie straightened and headed toward the washbasin, pouring water in the white bowl and staring down at it. He exhaled slowly. “He is my dearest friend.”

“That,” Edrington informed him, pushing away from the door and moving toward Archie, grabbing a towel from beside him, “is not what I asked.”

Archie sighed and bit his lower lip, refusing to look at Edrington as he shook his head. “No. Mr. Hornblower remains quite unaware.”

“And had you considered telling him?” He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down as Archie cleaned himself up, his gaze focused on his skin as he washed away the evidence of their encounter.

“Perhaps you forget, my Lord, Horatio’s attempted rescue at Muzillac.” Archie pressed his lips together tightly then shook his head, turning and heading for his discarded clothes. “Who he tried to save.”

“The girl?”

“A woman, my Lord.” He pulled his shirt over his head, giving Edrington a mocking grin as his head cleared through the material. “Which I most decidedly am not.”

“In that regard, Mr. Kennedy, I can agree with you.” He stood up and removed his towel, moving to the washbasin as Archie pulled on his breeches. “You think he loved this girl?”

“It does not matter if he loved her, my Lord.” Archie shrugged into his waistcoat and buttoned it slowly. “It simply matters that he risked his own life for her.”

Edrington moved over to the bed, buttoning his breeches before reaching for his shirt. “May I ask then, Mr. Kennedy, if you are so resigned to the fact that Mr. Hornblower is not interested in your affections, why you came prepared for the eventuality that he would accept them? Especially given that you informed me that he was safe and secure back aboard the Indy.”

“He had intended to come, my Lord.” Archie’s jaw tightened and he sighed, clearing his throat to mask the sound. “But found that he could not drag himself away.”

Edrington sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head. “Because he was still grieving, Mr. Kennedy? Because he suspected that you harbor feelings for him that are not proper? Because…”

“Because he was assigned to the damn Renown and he’s leaving as soon as it makes port.” Archie turned his head away and swallowed. “Mr. Hornblower is completely unaware of any feelings I might have toward him, my Lord. But my excursion for a new uniform fell away in the wake of serving under Captain Sawyer. Sir.”

“I see.” Edrington stood and walked to the table, opening the decanter of brandy. “I did not lie when I told you the Renown was in need of officers.”

“Nor did I take it for a lie, my Lord. I realized later that your information was not faulty, merely out of date.” Archie moved to the mirror and wound his stock around his throat, knotting it carefully. He smoothed the front of his uniform and smiled ruefully at his reflection. “The Renown did need officers, my Lord. And it found them.”

Edrington poured them each a measure of the golden liquid and brought one over to Archie. He accepted it with another smile and emptied the glass in one long drink. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kennedy.”

“And I have given this encounter over to Horatio.” Archie shook his head. “It is I who owes you an apology, my Lord.” He reached out and touched Edrington’s cheek, running the rope-roughened tips of his fingers over his skin. “Thank you. For your hospitality, however misguided, and for everything else as well.”

“I did not give anything I was not willing to part with.” Edrington caught Archie’s hand and moved it away, reaching out with his other hand to cup the back of Archie’s head and pull him in for a quick, hot kiss. “You make a fine Lieutenant, Mr. Kennedy.”

Archie straightened and nodded reaching for his jacket. “I had best get back to the Indy, my Lord.”

“Of course.” Edrington nodded. “And stop by the counter on your way out, Mr. Kennedy.”

“Why, my Lord?”

“To pick up your new uniform from Harrison, Mr. Kennedy.” He ignored Archie’s black look as he continued speaking. “I think it might serve you well were Mr. Hornblower to wonder how you happened upon such fine quality.” He raised an eyebrow as he picked up his glass and took a small sip. “Don’t you?”


End file.
